


A Journey Of The Soul... And The Dick.

by masterofpuppies



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: M/M, Sexual Content, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-23
Updated: 2014-11-23
Packaged: 2018-02-26 17:40:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 3,584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2660732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/masterofpuppies/pseuds/masterofpuppies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>2005 Frank unexpectedly wakes up in 2009 and meets himself. Then they both travel to 2014. Then they all travel to 2019. Where stuff happens.<br/>Basically just porn with plot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

"Frankie, tie my tie!!!" Gerard whined, handing Frank his red tie.

"Goddammit, Gerard. You're a grown man. Learn to tie your own tie." Frank laughed, attending to Gerard.

"Nah, I have you for that." Gerard giggled, kissing Frank's cheek.

"Hey, Gee? We have forty minutes 'til we have to be on stage... You wanna...?" Frank smirked suggestively, taking a step closer to the older man.

"Wanna what, Frankie?" he asked innocently.

"Y'know... _Fool around_."

Gerard dropped his head and twiddled his fingers, answering with the simple statement of,

"I'm not gay, Frank."

Frank was left alone after Gerard left the bus. Probably to bitch to Mikey about what Frank had said.

"Not gay, my fuckin' ass." He mumbled to himself, sitting on the sofa und unzipping his jeans. He shoved them down to his thighs along with his boxers and began to stroke his cock.

 _"Frankie, baby! Harder, harder!"_ Gerard would moan. Frank would make him do that one day.

 _"Frank, lemme suck your cock, please."_ Gerard would beg. Frank would make him do that too.

 _"Baby, fuck me! Fuck me!"_ Gerard would gasp. Frank would make him do all of this, but for now he was busy coming all over his stomach to the thought of it. He was also busy falling asleep.

Well, he had thirty minutes left...

No-one would mind if he just took... A short... Nap...


	2. Chapter 2

"Frank? Frank! C'mon, man. Wake up!" A familiar voice called, waking Frank up from his dream.

He was greeted by a chubby, grinning face. It was mostly hidden by a slightly bushy beard but he recognised the sparkling hazel eyes and the curved eyebrows...

"Who the fuck are you?" Frank yelled. It couldn't be...

"I'm you, you naive little fucker." Other Frank giggled.

 _Is my laugh that cute?_ Frank thought, but quickly dismissed it. There were more pressing matters at hand.

"How... What... Where... WHY THE FUCK... AM I HERE... WITH ANOTHER ME?" He cried.

"Ohhh. That's right. It starts with you." Other Frank smirked.

"What starts with me???"

"Um... I can't say... But you and I will be meeting a lot of different Franks today. Frank Ieros. Frank Anthony Ieros."

"...Okay. So I'm going to be meeting lots of mes from the future?" Ah, he gets it.

"Yeah. The rules are... Do whatever you want. It started with you so you obviously didn't do anything wrong the past 3 times." Other Frank chuckled darkly after that.

"Ah, so you know what I've done and how I'll react to what everyone else does."

"Yep. And in about..." He checked his watch, "30 seconds, we'll be in 2014 so prepare..."

"What year are you from?"

"2009."

"Why are you fat?"

"Because everytime I fucked your bitch, she gave me a chocolate bar." Other Frank giggled.

Frank joined in too because, c'mon. That was a good one.

"Oh, shit. 3... 2... 1..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks if you read this far! If you're like me and really like Frerard and Frankcest then you'll love this story.


	3. Chapter 3

"Oh, look! It's lesbian punk and fat fuck! Wassup, bitches?" Third Frank exclaimed happily.

"Oh, shut up, cocksucker!" Second Frank laughed.

"If I've sucked a cock, so have or will you." Third Frank smiled.

"Hi." Frank said, feeling left out.

"'Sup, Frankie? How's Gee?" 2014 Frank greeted.

"Um... He's fine. Why?"

"Because we both remember how you think about him and the last thing you did before you travelled to twenty-oh-nine. You _do_ realise that he had to zip you up, right?" The oldest man grinned, his eyebrows raised in amusement while the other Franks blushed.

"Hey, if I could interject," Second Frank interrupted, "We're going right about... Now."


	4. Chapter 4

"Last stop, motherfuckers. Nice to see you assholes!" said an older sounding Frank. He sounded torn, his voice was wrecked as if he'd been screaming to much.

"Hey!" The other Franks chorused, not getting a word in before the final Frank began talking.

"Okay, there are four of us, right? And I'm not just gonna say 'Frank' for all of you so here are our names-- I'm Fun Ghoul, but you can call me Ghoul. 2014 Frank, you're the  Cellabrator. We can call you Cell. Deal with it. 2009, you're Leathermouth. No nickname for you. Deal with it. And for the little cub, you're Frankie. Deal with it. You'll see people in dracula masks, avoid them at all costs. You'll also see Ray, Mikey and Gerard. Ray is Jet Star, Mikey is Kobra Kid and Gerard is Party Poison. Call them by their real name and you'll tear their heart out."

"You done?" Frankie asked, to which Ghoul shook his head at.

"Get in the car, don't leave the diner I take you to. Now I'm done."

The group of men entered the car and spoke about 2005 for the rest of the ride.

"Ghoul? What... How... Are those... OH MY GOD." A man with red hair and a bandana shouted. His voice was muffled so no-one except Ghoul recognized him.

"Hey, Poison! Yeah, this happens." He giggled, introducing every Frank to Poison by their nicknames.

"Oh," The man said, removing his bandana, "Hey, guys!"

"Uh, Poison? Are Kobra and Star here?" Ghoul asked.

"No, why?"

"Just asking, we'll be in my quarter of the diner. See ya!" Fun Ghoul smirked, knowing exactly who was going to speak next.

"Actually, can, um... Can he come with us?" Frankie asked shyly. The other Franks almost began teasing him about his crush but they knew what happened in the diner so they decided against it.

"Of course. C'mon, Party!" Ghoul grinned, excited for the next part.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Poison has a flashback.

"So what's 2009 like? Have you and y'know did the _thing_ , yet?" Cellabrator asked, nudging Leathermouth.

"Hmm? Oh, yeah. He was so fuckin' good, man. This one time, he let me fuck him up against the amps after one of our shows and it was _so_ perfect. He's great at sucking cock too.  Like, the best. He lets you fuck his throat and when you fuck him... Oh, _fuck_ ," Leathermouth explained, turning his head to stare at Gerard, "He's the greatest little slut ever. He  lets you fuck him so _deep_."

Gerard remembered that day at the amps. Frank was called a 'fag' at the leATHERMOUTH show and he and Gerard had never done anything like _that_. They hadn't even kissed.

_"Hey, Frank! You're a fucking fag!" The audience member called, sticking up the middle finger._

_"Oh, yeah? Well that, my friend, is entirely correct!" Frank smirked, "Hey, any guys wanting fucked after the show, come and see me."_

Gerard never realised he was joking.

_"Hey, Frankie." He smiled nervously after the show, he had a huge bulge in his jeans._

_"Hey, asshole," Frank joked, "What's up?"_

_"Well, y'know how you said if any guys wanted fucked... They could come and see you." Gerard said, stepping closer to Frank and leaning forward to whisper in his ear, "Show me whatcha got."_

_When Gerard pulled back to look at Frank, Frank was smirking._

_God, he was hot when he smirked._

_He looked around to see if anyone was left, smiing when he saw that there wasn't._

_Suddenly, Gerard was turned around and pushed up against the amps, Frank leaning over his back._

_"Your wish is my command." He grinned in a deep, scratchy voice, "Pull your pants down. Let me see that tight little hole of yours."_

_Gerard obeyed while telling Frank,_

_"Do it dry, I wanna feel this for years to come."_

_"Yeah? Wanna be reminded everyday how hard Frankie fucked you, hmm? Wanna remember how good my cock felt pounding into you? God, you're such a fucking slut." Frank groaned, pulling his own jeans down along with his boxers. He lined himself up with Gerard before asking,_

_"You ever been fucked before?"_

_"No, y-you're my first." Gerard said, bending over the tall amps and spreading his legs a little more._

_"Oh, baby. This is gonna hurt." Frank warned._

_"I know. Now fuck me." Gerard grunted, already breathless from anticipation._

_Frank slowly pushed in, almost choking on a moan from how tight Gerard was. The other man winced and whimpered, still pushing back on Frank's dick._

_"Oh, god. Frankie, y-you're so b-b-big." He half-sobbed, "Please, st-start moving."_

_Frank obliged and didn't waste time by starting off slowly. Instead, he began fucking into Gerard at a relentless pace._

_"Fuck, Frankie, FRANK!" Gerard screamed, continuing to move with Frank._

_"More, baby. Fuck me harder! Deeper! OH, GOD, RIGHT THERE!" He cried when Frank hit his prostate. Frank continued to pound into him at that angle and it felt slicker from all the sweat and... Oh, shit. Blood._

_"Gee, unh-fuck, you're bleeding." He moaned, tipping his head back and grabbing a fistful of Gerard's hair, pulling it roughly._

_"B-Blood, fuck, blood is good." Gerard gasped, trying his hardest to speak._

_"Gerard, I'm gonna... 'M gonna come, baby." Frank grunted, his pace still not faltering._

_"Shit, m-me too." Gerard replied, breathlessly._

_After a few more thrusts, both men's hips were stuttering as they came, jaws slack and eyes scrunched closed._


	6. Chapter 6

"Um, Party? You have a little... Um... _Problem_..." Cell said, waking Poison from his daydream and pointing to his crotch.

"Meh, it'll go down." Poison grinned and returned to talking with the group.

Frankie suggested,

"Hey, who wants to play truth or dare?"

The group agreed and they began to play the game, all deciding that Poison was the first dare master.

"Okay, Frankie. Truth or dare?" He smiled.

"Um... Dare!" Frank smiled, he was such a little daredevil.

"Okay... Um..." Gerard thought, "I dare you to make out with Leathermouth."

Frankie and Leathermouth exchanged glanced as Poison smirked.

 _I'm making these assholes fuck. All four of them._ He thought darkly.

Frankie shrugged and shifted over to where Leathermouth was. Before they kissed, Leathermouth said,

"Thing is, Frankie, I've done this from your point of view and I know you enjoy it."

Frankie smashed their lips together, climbing into Leathermouth's lap without breaking the kiss. He made a noise of pleasant surprise when the other man licked at his lips, silently asking for entrance. Frank opened his mouth and let their tongues work together, breaking their lips away just to lick at eachother's tongues. Frankie tugged on Leathermouth's hair and strongly enjoyed the moan he produced. He was getting turned on by this and Leathermouth knew it. Both men broke away to stare at eachother.

 _It's like staring into a mirror._ Leathermouth thought and Frankie gave him one last smile before climbing off of his lap and sitting next to him.

"Woah, Jesus fuck. That was hot." Poison said, Ghoul and Cell nodding their heads in agreement while Frankie blushed and bit his lip, glancing at Leathermouth as if he was a schoolgirl with a crush.

"Now, um, Cell. T-Truth or dare." Party asked.

"Truth." Cell replied, he knew what question was going to be asked and he also knew how to answer it.

"Okay. What was your opinion on the guy that let you fuck him up against the amps?" Party smiled innocently, not letting Frankie know who it was yet.

"Mm, well... I think that he's the hottest creature alive and I really wish he could suck me off right now." Cell answered, licking his lips.

"Who is the guy, anyway?" Frankie asked curiously.

"Can't say yet." Ghoul replied and Frank frowned but dismissed the conversation.

"Okay," Poison began, "Leathermouth, truth or dare?"

"Dare." Leathermouth remembered this experience from when he was Frankie in this situation and god, it felt good.

"Suck Frankie's cock while we all watch." Poison dared.

"Happily. Oh and Frankie? You'll really enjoy this one." Leathermouth smirked, bringing a chair over for Frankie to sit in. Frank got up and sat in the chair while everyone moved to sit next to him. They wanted to see this in detail.

Leathermouth moved to inbetween Frankie's legs and made quick work of getting his jeans undone, pulling his cock out and licking at the head.

"Ungh-God, yes..." Frankie moaned, tugging at Leathermouth's hair again, causing the other man to moan around his cock, sending a fantastic sensation throughout Frankie's body.  
Leathermouth began bobbing his head, sucking Frankie's dick as hard as he could and looking up at Frank with big eyes. He continued to look at him when he pulled off and licked up the underside of his cock, swirling his tongue around the head.

"Shit, fuck... Your face, fuck. Feel's so good, baby." Frankie praised, raising his hips to fuck up into Leathermouth's throat. He began to feel a pooling feeling in his stomach. He didn't care how narcissistic his words were, Leathermouth was fucking hot.

Leathermouth continued to suck Frankie off, taking as much as he could while working Frankie's base with his hand. He knew that the other man was going to come soon and he wanted to taste it.

"Shit, Leath-Oh, fuck. I'm gonna... 'M gonna come down your throat." Frankie moaned and he came into Leathermouth's mouth, holding his head down, making him swallow every last bit.

The older man pulled away and stood up, allowing Frankie to recompose himself while the group sat in their circle, discussing how "fucking hot" that was.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ultra-smut.

When Frankie joined again it was Ghoul's turn and he had chosen truth.

"Uh... Did you ever feel narcissistic when you thought how hot the other yous were?" Poison asked.

"Yeah, but I didn't care. Because if I'm hot as fuck then I'm hot as fuck." Frank giggled.

"Hey, um..." Frankie said, "Can I be the next dare master?"

"Sure!" Poison chimed and Frank started with him

"So, Party... Truth or dare?"

"Dare. Obviously." Poison smiled.

"Okay, I dare you to suck Fun Ghoul off and let me put a gun to your head." Frankie said, standing up to collect the gun.

"No, I... I don't want you to put a gun to my head. Put that back!" Poison protested.

"Too bad, motherfucker. You denied me in 2005 but you're not doing it now."

Frankie held the gun up and grabbed Party's hair, dragging him over to Fun Ghoul. No-one was going to stop him because they knew that they couldn't.

"Stand up." Frankie commanded Ghoul and pointed his gun at Party's head.

"Frankie, w-what are you doing." Poison gasped, uncomfortable and sore.

"Suck him off, whore." Frankie demanded and Ghoul mouthed the words 'I'm so sorry' before unzipping his jeans and pulling his cock from his boxers, mouth watering at Gerard's pleading eyes. He couldn't help but get turned on.

Although, in this situation, Party Poison seemed to take advantage of the fact that he was experienced in doing this to Fun Ghoul and took everyone by surprise, licking around the head of Frank's dick and happily sucking him off, the only bad part was the gun.

He looked around to see the others' lust-filled eyes.

"Fuck, Poison..." Ghoul moaned, trying not to fuck Poison's mouth.

"That's right, _Poison_. Gimme something to look forward to..."

Poison moaned around Ghoul's cock and deep-throated him, looking up at him through half-lidded eyes. He closed his eyes again and slowly unzipped his own jeans, having Frankie interrupt and pull them down. Frankie kneeled behind Poison and put the gun down, reaching around to stroke his dick.

"Shit, you guys... That's fucking hot..." Cell said, staring at the scene.

Ghoul warned Poison,

"Baby, I'm... I'm gonna... Oh, fuck." He drawled, shooting down Gerard's throat, much like how Frankie had came down Leathermouth's.

Gerard swallowed and leaned backwards into Frankie, reaching his arm back to clutch his shirt.

"Frankie... Shit, you're so good..." He said, thrusting into Frankie's hand.

"Poison, you're so fucking hot... Gonna come, huh? C'mon, _come for me_." He whispered into Party's ear and Party came all over his hand, biting his own lip so hard that it almost burst.

"Shit, look at Cell and Leathermouth..." Ghoul pointed out. The two men were kissing passionately, Cell situated in Leathermouth's lap. The other's could see through the pair's jeans that they were hard and aching for a release, moaning as they rubbed against each other. Frankie growled and quickly walked over to them, shoving Cell out of Leathermouth's lap.

"He's _mine_." He snarled at Cell and lifted Leathermouth off of the ground, kissing him and shoving him up against the nearest wall.  
Leathermouth smirked at Frankie,

"I know what you want... You want me all to yourself. You want me to fuck you up against this wall. And you want to feel me inside you. Trust me, I speak from experience, you're gonna _love_ this."

Frankie switched their position so that Leathermouth was pushing him up against the wall while they both undid their jeans and pulled them down.

"Turn around, Frankie. Spread your legs wide. You're gonna need it for me to fit." Leathermouth smirked, the cocky bitch. Frank obeyed and pressed his palms against the wall, bending over and spreading his legs as he was ordered to do.

"Hmm, such a pretty ass, Frankie," Leathermouth complimented, getting on his knees behind Frankie and kissing the younger man's thighs. He began licking from his balls to the base of his spine, his tongue making Frankie shiver when it ghosted over his hole.

"Gotta get you all wet and ready for me, huh baby?" He said, licking more persistently at Frankie's opening.

"Mm... F-Fuck, that feels good." Frankie praised.

"Yeah? You want me to fuck you with my tongue first?"

"Yes, shit, please..." The boy pleaded, pushing back against Leathermouth's face.

"Say it. Say you want me to fuck you with my tongue."

"I want you to f-fuck me with your t-tongue," Frankie begged, " _Please_."

"As you wish." Leathermouth smiled and grabbed Frank's ass, pulling his cheeks apart to get deeper with his tongue.

"Shit! Yes, oh god. More! _More_!" Frankie cried.

Leathermouth took his tongue away and started fingering Frank, immediately using two fingers.

"Fu-Fuck me... _Please_ , fuck me..." The younger man gasped and Leathermouth stood up, lining his cock up with Frank's entrance. He began to push in, relishing in the feeling of Frank tightening around him.

"Move... Please..." Frankie said, his legs already shaking and his cock hardening.

"It's been quite a while since you've had sex, hasn't it?" Leathermouth smirked, biting Frank's shoulder. Frank nodded in response and the older man began to slowly thrust in and out of Frank, gradually picking up the pace.

"What's my name, Frankie? Say it. _Scream_ it." Leathermouth growled into Frank's ear.

"Leatherm-Leathermouth." Frank moaned, earning a sharp tug of his hair and a harsh thrust.

"Wrong answer. Say my real name. Shout it. Let everyone here know that you're _mine_." The man said, his thrusts at a brutal pace.

"Unh... Fuck... Fr-Fra... OH, FUCK, FRANK!" Frankie screamed when Leathermouth hit dead-on Frank's prostate.

"Again." Leathermouth groaned, his nails digging into Frankie's hips.

"Frank, please, Frank! Harder! Harder!" The boy cried.

"Fuck... Such a good boy... Want me to come inside you?" 

Frankie nodded, he wanted that so much.

"Please come inside me... Please, oh, _god_..." He moaned, coming on the wall, nt needing touched.

Leathermouth soon followed him over the edge, kissing Frankie's and telling him what a "good boy" he is. The men zipped their jeans up and turned to look at the group, who were staring intently at them, Cell most of all. Cellabrator was still hard and was desparate to fuck someone. He grabbed Ghoul and pushed him onto his hands and kneed, commanding Poison to kneel in front of the man and prepare for the "greatest blowjob" of his life.

"O-Okay..." Poison said and did as he was told, excited for what was going to happen.

Frank knew what was coming and had already unzipped his trousers and pulled them halfway down his thighs.

He smirked up at Poison,

"You're gonna like what you see."

Cell had prepared himself, spitting on his hand and rubbing his cock, using the spit as a makeshift lube  
He didn't bother to start with a careful pace and Ghoul knew he wouldn't. After all, he had done this before. From the other side.  
Cell began thrusting into Fun Ghoul as soon as he had gotten his mouth on Poison's cock.  
After only a few thrusts Cellabrator hit Ghoul's prostate, making Ghoul moan around Poison's cock, making Poison fuck Ghoul's mouth.  
Ghoul felt used, but in the best possible way. Hi body was overwhelmed with sensations and if Cell kept this up, he would come soon.

"Ghoul, fuck... You're so tight... Gonna come in your sweet little ass. Uh... _Fuck_!" Cell cried, coming into Ghoul.

Poison was coming down Ghoul's throat at the same time and Ghoul was coming into Cell's hand which had been jacking him off straight after Cell had finished.

"Hey, guys. We're leaving in about... Four minutes." Leathermouth said after the others had cleaned up and recomposed themselves.

"Aw... This was so fun though." Frankie whined. He made his was over to Ghoul and kissed him sweetly. He did the same to Poison and Cellabrator.

He then made his way over to Leathermouth and kissed him passionately, holding him close.

"I'm gonna miss you the most." Frankie said, stroking Leathermouth's face.

"I'm gonna miss you the most too." The older man smiled.

"I love you."

"I love you too, Frankie."

* * *

"Frank! Frank, get up! We're on stage in about five minutes!" Frankie heard. He rubbed his eyes and opened them to see an anxious Gerard pulling him off of he sofa.

As he was being dragged out of the bus, one thought went through his head.

_2009 is gonna be fun._

 


End file.
